Stay beautiful
by Tenten-n-Senbonz
Summary: Just a smallish little one-shot i thought of....well Tenten and Neji are in love and are dating but Neji has to dump her to complete his goal and Tenten tells him something important....the song was inspired by the song Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift enjo


**Just a smallish little one-shot i thought of...well Tenten and Neji are in love and are dating but Neji has to dump her to complete his goal and Tenten tells him something important...the song was inspired by the song Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift enjoy!**

**--**

"Tenten you know how I want to run my family's business.." Neji said holding both of his girlfriends hands.

"Yes I do Neji." Tenten said looking intoo his moonlight eyes.

"Well I have to go to business school far away from here so I think we should...you know...break...up." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah I understand Neji go and complete your dream but..." Tenten said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"What Tenten I'll do anything for you." Neji said looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Neji do me a favor and stay beautiful." Tenten said then kissed him on his cheek and walked away.

3 years later and Neji is out of his special Hyuga business school...

Neji was walking slowly to Tentens apartment. Ever since he had left every day he replayed what Tenten had said to him "Stay beautiful" He whispered to himself. Just as he was walking by he bumped into an elderly woman. The woman looked at him and said "Why Im sorry youngster Im Kilala is something bothering you?" The old women could see that Neji was troubled by something and wanted to help. "Its ok Im Neji and yes something is bothering me..." Neji said helping the lady sit on a bench. He told the Kilala the story and finished saying "She told me to stay beautiful but i dont know what it means.." Kilala looked at him and said "That young girl was telling you not to be caught in how ugly the world can be and to stay happy and beautiful even if it isn't with her."

"Thank you miss Kilala" Neji said getting off the bench and running to Tenten's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited til he jeard the door quietly open to reveal Tenten. Tenten looked at the person at the door. Her eyes widedend and welled up with tears. "Tenten Im back and Im here to stay." Neji said looking into her liquid chocolate eyes. Tenten couln't stand it and just threw herself on neji in a massive hug. Neji being well Neji caught her and hugged her back.

"Neji I missed you so much." Tenten said into his chest.

"I missed you to Tenten" Neji said gently patting her head.

So Neji and Tenten walked into Tenten's small yet cozy apartment and talked for hours "Tenten will you be my girlfriend again?" Neji asked blushing a bit while he said it. "Yes i will neji." Tenten said. Neji leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Tentens. Tenten felt this and kissed him back...soon they were making-out until Tenten pulled away and whispered to Neji "You stayed beautiful Neji."

_the lyrics to stay beautiful..._

Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know

Chorus:

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way

Repeat Chorus

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh but if it don't, will you stay beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, la la la la, ohh...and if it don't stay beautiful stay beautiful

**--**

**Well i hoped you liked that...please review!**


End file.
